Pépites dorées
by Awaix
Summary: Elles sont cinquante-deux. Cinquante-deux pépites dorées qui s'animent dans le sable chaud, au cœur de l'été. Recueil de drabbles sur les personnages de Fairy Tail. Olympiades de l'été 2014.
1. Ultear

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens d'entre les morts pour publier ce recueil de drabbles écrit en été 2014, à l'occasion des **Olympiades** organisées par le forum Fées de l'écriture, malheureusement fermé depuis quelques années maintenant. Je l'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas longtemps dans le fin fond de mes dossiers, et ça m'a rappelé le défi que je m'étais lancé : écrire chaque jour sur le personnage imposé en un nombre rond de mots. Et ça m'a aussi rappelé que je l'avais réussi, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de le publier ici pour en garder une trace. :)

Chaque drabble, donc, est centré sur un personnage en particulier, et renvoie parfois à un scan ou un arc précis.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture !

* * *

 **Pépites dorées  
** \- Olympiades 2014 -

* * *

 **Ultear  
** _(Scan 339, 200 mots)_ **  
**

* * *

Il se souvient.

Fascinante, envoûtante, insaisissable. Durant toute sa vie, elle avait anéanti, manipulé, assassiné. Son existence avait longuement été marquée par la peur, la douleur, la colère.

Longtemps, ses yeux avaient été bruns ternes. Un châtain un peu trop fade – un éclat qui s'était éteint, et qui ne s'était plus jamais rallumé.

Il les avait souvent admirés, ses yeux moroses. Parce qu'elle était comme lui, qu'elle avait connu la perte et la souffrance, qu'elle essayait de réparer ses erreurs en étouffant un chagrin dissimulé dans ses maigres espoirs.

Elle était comme lui ; cachant sa peine au monde qui l'entourait.

Et même avec ses cicatrices encore ouvertes, les plaies indélébiles qu'elle tentait de camoufler et ses yeux dans lesquels plus aucune magie ne brillait, elle était belle.

 _« Bonjour… Seriez-vous monsieur Gerard et mademoiselle Meldy ? »_

Ce ne fut qu'un éclat.

 _« J'ai une lettre d'une certaine personne. »_

Elle était belle. Elle était belle, et même si ça ne fut qu'un éclat, il avait vu.

Il avait vu ses yeux, chocolat bienveillant.

Parce qu'Ultear avait anéanti, manipulé, assassiné – et qu'au final, la couleur qui lui va le mieux, c'est lorsqu'elle tente de protéger. Gerard en est persuadé.


	2. Hisui

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Hisui**  
 _(Fin de l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques, 300 mots)_

* * *

Princesse de Fiore – enfant chéri, poupée gâtée.

Elle n'apprenait qu'à marcher lorsqu'on lui avait attribué son diadème. Étincelant et orné de sept joyaux coûteux qui brillaient à la lumière ; seul le plus imposant, au milieu, éclairait la nuit de son éclat rougeâtre.

« Ce rubis t'apportera l'amour, la beauté, l'élégance et le bonheur. »

Et Hisui avait grandi, belle et heureuse, aimé et aimante.

Lors de son dixième anniversaire, son père lui avait offert un fin collier et deux boucles d'oreille d'or, d'où pendaient de larges pierres diaphanes.

« Les saphirs verts t'apporteront la perspicacité, l'intuition et la sociabilité dont une princesse a besoin, ainsi que la pureté et l'innocence qu'une jeune fille doit avoir. »

Et Hisui avait mûri, sage et intelligente, bien éduquée et fascinante.

Elle pensait que les pierres lui avaient tout appris – que l'esprit d'une femme se formait sur la signification de ce qu'on lui apportait. Mais aucun joyau ne lui avait appris à faire de bons choix ; et aucune perle ne lui avait indiqué comment faire pour se remettre de ses erreurs.

C'est lorsque les Grands Jeux Magiques finirent qu'Acardios lui remit une pierre, polie et opaque. Elle semblait si petite dans sa main, si fragile et si parfaite, d'un vert plus pur que le saphir – d'une beauté inégale au rubis.

« C'est un jade, mademoiselle. Il incarne la sagesse, la justice, le courage, la charité et la modestie. On raconte aussi que cette pierre rétablie l'harmonie et la paix au sein de la personne qui la porte. Qu'elle apaise les pensées négatives. Gardez-la. »

Elle la garda, arrêta de pleurer.

Et Hisui apprit. Elle apprit que le mal est pardonnable, qu'une princesse ne fait pas toujours les bons choix.

Princesse de Fiore – femme tentatrice, poupée gâtée.

Elle était Hisui, _l'enfant de jade_.


	3. Mystogan

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Mystogan**  
 _(Fin de l'arc d'Edoras, 100 mots)_

* * *

Il avait le courage, la sagesse, et l'intelligence d'un prince.

Gerard n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé. Un enfant déjà bien intelligent pour son âge, et ce fut là le début d'une bien longue amitié.

Puis, il était parti, et les années avaient passé. Longtemps, il s'était demandé ce que Gerard était devenu, ce qu'il faisait ; si un jour ils se reverraient.

Enfin, il était revenu. Gerard avait bien changé, cela se voyait. Et Edoras avait besoin de lui, il en était certain.

Car désormais, Lily le savait : Gerard avait le courage, la sagesse, et l'intelligence d'un roi.


	4. Loki

****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Loki**  
 _(Après l'arc de Loki, 200 mots)_

* * *

 _« Ouvre-toi, Porte des Esprits. Viens à moi, Loki ! »_

Et c'est magique, éblouissant et féerique. Ça illumine la nuit – éclaire le jour. C'est une explosion de lumière, un éclat de poussière de fée, et ça brille, ça brille, ça brille. Loki, c'est un peu comme un morceau de soleil qui descend du ciel et qui vient réchauffer la vie de chacun – avec ses sourires et ses mots doux, parfois même ses mots d'amour.

Parce qu'il aime les femmes, Loki ; et les femmes l'aiment aussi.

Et pourtant, les femmes, c'est ce qui a toujours causé sa perte. Parce qu'avant le rose et la magie, il y a eu le noir et la peur, la terreur et la presque-mort. Avant, ça ne brillait même pas – c'était juste sale et terne, c'était une vie qui commençait à s'incliner, c'était Loki qui avait peur.

Mais la mort était intervenue, et peu à peu la lumière était revenue. Et Loki avait recommencé à briller, pour toujours cette fois-ci.

Parce que Loki, c'est mille-et-une étoiles réunies, mais c'en est aussi qu'une seule, plus forte et plus brillante que toutes les autres une nuit sans nuage.

Maintenant, Loki est une étoile – l'étoile de Lucy.


	5. Natsu

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Natsu**  
 _(Scan 338, 100 mots)_

* * *

Natsu, c'est un peu la petite flamme qui lui fait briller les yeux.

Natsu, c'est son modèle, peut-être même son meilleur rival. C'est aussi la promesse de la fin des pleurs de Lector et le seul qu'il n'a jamais battu.

 _« Je suis devenu le roi ! Puisque nous avons gagné, je serai votre roi ! Et vous serez tous mes loyaux sujets ! »_

… Natsu, c'est le mec qui a l'audace de piquer la couronne du roi de Fiore, juste comme ça.

Roi des idiots, roi des imbéciles… En fait, Natsu, c'est un peu le roi de Sting.


	6. Mavis

****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Mavis**  
 _(Pas de moment particulier, 300 mots)_

* * *

Si on devait raconter son histoire, on aurait dit qu'elle avait grandi avec ses peines et ses douleurs, ses craintes et ses peurs. Mais qu'elle avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir, finalement, parce qu'elle était forte, Mavis.

On aurait rappelé qu'elle fut le tout premier maître de Fairy Tail, ainsi que l'une de ses fondateurs. Et depuis, plus personne ne l'aurait plus jamais sous-estimé, car était intelligente, Mavis.

On aurait certainement venté ses mérites et ses prouesses, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait toujours pris soin de sa guilde, qu'elle soit morte ou vivante, fantôme ou humaine. Parce qu'elle était bienveillante, Mavis.

On aurait raconté ses exploits, ses plus grandes batailles et toutes ses victoires. Qu'elle se battait pour le bien, qu'elle chérissait chacun, et qu'elle ne faiblissait devant rien – car elle était courageuse, Mavis.

On aurait aussi certainement rajouté qu'en plus de cela, ce petit bout de femme était rempli de malice, qu'elle souriait souvent et détestait perdre. Parce qu'elle était comme ça, Mavis.

Puis, à la fin de cette histoire, on aurait peut-être ajouté qu'elle était le blanc – le blanc, pur et immaculé, qui contrait le noir, tâché et souillé. Qu'elle était le bien contrant le mal. Qu'elle aurait tout fait pour l'aider, ce mal-là, mais qu'il était déjà bien trop plongé dans le vice et le malheur pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Qu'il y avait eu Zeref, son seul échec. Parce que Mavis, elle était peut-être forte, intelligente, bienveillante et courageuse comme ça, un pouvoir trop grand ne pouvait être contré.

Et puis l'histoire sera finie. Alors toi, tu tourneras les feuilles jusqu'à la dernière, la seule page blanche de ton livre, et tu écriras que Mavis, elle fut le tout premier maître de ta guilde, et qu'elle fut comme le vieux, assis là-bas : _extraordinaire_.


	7. Kagura

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Kagura**  
 _(Avant le scan 314, 200 mots)_

* * *

La mort.

La mort, la mort, la mort – Kagura a grandi dans cet espoir-là, chaque jour, durant ces quinze dernières années. La mort ; elle devait tuer.

Toute sa vie elle avait haï cet homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom, ce tueur qui lui avait volé Simon. Ça la bousillait de l'intérieur et ça déchirait son âme. Il avait tué Simon, son grand frère ; alors elle le tuerait à son tour.

La vengeance lui rongeait le cœur, et sous ce masque impassible et froid, elle avait mal, Kagura. Et dans ses yeux brillait toute la haine qu'elle avait pour cet étranger, et dans ses veines coulait le sang et l'espoir de sentir, un jour, son existence s'éteindre sous sa propre main. L'espoir que sa lame dérobe la vie de ce voleur de frère. Qu'il paye enfin son crime et qu'il meurt.

La mort l'attendait.

La mort, cette même mort qui habitait Kagura depuis ces quinze dernières années.

Elle avait mal, mais elle attendait. Car un jour elle le savait, elle sortirait Archenemy de son fourreau et elle trancherait.

 _Gerard…_

La mort, la mort, la mort. Kagura devait tuer. Et alors, finalement, peut-être que son cœur s'apaisera enfin.


	8. Rogue

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Rogue**  
 _(Scans 333 et 334, 200 mots, en lien avec le drabble de Sting)_

* * *

 _« Accepte-le… Ton cœur est rongé par les ténèbres. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il le sera très bientôt… Reconnais ton destin. Tu ne mourras pas ici. »_

Rogue est ténèbres.

 _« Mensonges… MENSONGES ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges… »  
_  
Rogue est un menteur.

Rogue est un roi venu du futur, aussi.

Rogue contrôle les dragons.

Rogue est un meurtrier.

Rogue est tellement désolée.

Rogue est perdu.

Rogue a peur.

Rogue ne sait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser – plus qui croire.

 _« Pourquoi es-tu en train de te tourner les pouces ?!_

\- Sting… »

Rogue est une ombre.

 _« Je vais te filer un coup de main, allons-y ! »_

Rogue est _son_ ombre.

 _« Tu en as déjà eu un ?_

\- Nan... Je l'ai ramené avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! Tu crois que c'est une sorte de jeu ?! »

Rogue est ténèbres, désespoir et déchéance.

Rogue ne sait même plus qui il est.

 _« Montrons-leur le pouvoir des jumeaux. »_

Mais il y a Sting. Il y a Sting, et il sait que tant qu'il sera là, tout ira bien.

Parce que Rogue est une ombre, et une ombre sans sa lumière ne peut exister.


	9. Evergreen

****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Evergreen**  
( _Pas de moment particulier, 100 mots)_

* * *

S'il y avait bien une fleur qu'Evergreen appréciait plus que les autres, c'était bien la rose. La fleur de l'amour, d'une beauté fatale et d'un charme vif.

La rouge, sa préférée, pour l'amour profond, l'amour véritable. La blanche pour l'amour pur et chaste, timide. La rose pour l'amour doux, l'amour poétique et le romantisme. L'orange pour le désir charnel, l'amour admiratif et la jaune, l'amour ensoleillé.

Oh non, Evergreen ne renoncerait jamais au titre légitime de Titania qui lui revenait de droit.

Car elle était tout de même la rose de Fairy Tail – féminine et passionnée, féerique et piquante.


	10. Grey

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Grey**  
 _(Scan 334, 200 mots)_

* * *

Autour de lui, tout n'est que chaos et déchéance les dragons tirent partout, partout, partout - et dans l'ennemi, ça fait « bam ».

La guerre fait rage, et pourtant, Grey se sent… bien.

Parce qu'il y a la nostalgie lorsqu'il voit Lyon combattre près de lui, mais qu'elle disparaît bien vite, parce qu'il est _près de lui_ , et qu'il ne lui en veut pas – qu'il ne lui en veut plus.

Parce qu'il y a l'agacement lorsqu'il entend Juvia s'exalter en le voyant, mais qu'il disparaît bien vite parce qu'après tout, Juvia est Juvia, et rie, ne pourra changer la jeune femme qu'il a sauvé de la pluie.

Parce qu'il est normal de se sentir si bien lorsque l'on est bien accompagné. Parce que malgré son apparence froide, ses remarques parfois désagréables et l'exaspération qu'il montre lorsqu'il les voit tous les deux… ce sont eux qui le font se sentir bien, même là, maintenant.

 _« JUVIA ! »_

Autour de lui, tout n'est que chaos et déchéance les dragons tirent partout, partout, partout – et dans son torse, ça fait « **boum** ».

Et dans sa tête, ça fait « clic ».

Et puis dans son cœur, _plus rien_.


	11. Eve

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Eve**  
 _(Pas de moment particulier, 100 mots)_

* * *

En fait, Eve, c'est un peu le rayon de soleil de Blue Pegasus.

Il aime les filles, Eve. Il les charme, leur sourit – et parfois, elles craquent devant son visage de poupon, l'enlacent comme si elles enlaçaient leur petit frère, parce qu'il est mignon à croquer.

En plus, la neige, c'est romantique comme pouvoir, non ? Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que de légers flocons doux et frais tombent du ciel bleu et ensoleillé et ça les fait toutes fondre, les filles.

Eve, c'est un sourire charmeur sur un visage d'enfant – et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de douceurs.


	12. Bacchus

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Bacchus**  
 _(Scan 278, 100 mots)_

* * *

Elle se rappelle du temps où ils se battaient, tous les deux. Il était fort, elle devait l'avouer. Tout autant qu'elle, en fait. Sa magie était surprenante, et il faisait un bon adversaire.

Pourtant, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment apprécié. Peut-être parce qu'il a une sorte d'arrogance dans la voix, que ses yeux brillent d'un mélange d'insolence et de force, ou qu'il est sale et pervers au point de parier sur les deux sœurs d'Elfman.

Mais Erza devait reconnaître qu'il l'impressionnait, là, dans l'arène et que même s'il l'insupportait parfois, il était un homme d'honneur, elle n'en doutait pas.


	13. Polyussica

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Polyussica**  
 _(Après l'arc d'Edoras, 100 mots)_

* * *

Il y avait cette humaine, qu'il aimait bien.

La nature n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle – elle savait parfaitement quelle fleur soignait les maux de tête, quelle feuille cicatrisait les plaies, et la sève de quel arbre atténuait les brûlures.

Souvent, il venait lui rendre visite lorsqu'il se sentait un peu mal au point, ou simplement pour parler. Elle qui haïssait tant les humains s'en est souvent plaint, mais jamais elle ne lui a interdit l'accès à sa cabane au fond des bois.

Mystogan est désormais rentré à Edolas. Et Polyussica, cette vieille magicienne peu commode, allait beaucoup lui manquer.


	14. Mard Geer

****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Mard Geer**  
 _(Scan 390, 200 mots)_

* * *

Les ténèbres engloutiront la lumière.

Et Mard Geer le sait. Car Mard Geer est ténèbres, et tous ces humains, si faibles et répugnants, sont la lumière qui s'éteindra bientôt.

Mard Geer est ténèbres, Mard Geer est noirceur. Et il est cruel, le Roi des Démons. Arrogant, sinistre, il se sait supérieur à tous ces insectes qui se proclament mages. Calme et intelligent, aussi. Même lorsqu'il se bat contre ces deux Dragons Slayers, il ne s'énerve pas, ne flanche pas.

Car il sait qu'il va gagner.

Ce petit blondinet et son ami. Ils essayent de le toucher mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Ils n'y arriveront jamais. Et pourtant, ils persistent.

 _« Vous êtes tellement ridicules que ça en devient presque touchant. »_

Ils sont faibles – leur pouvoir des sentiments est leur faiblesse.

Et Mard Geer le sait. Les sentiments détruisent le pouvoir et la force, c'est à cause d'eux que tout humain échoue que les démons gagneront toujours.

Car les démons n'ont pas de sentiments.

Il est _inhumain_ , le Roi des Démons.

Le projet Face sera bientôt déclenché – et alors la magie disparaîtra.

Et tous ces humains, si faibles et répugnants, ne pourront rien faire contre les démons. Plus _rien_.


	15. Rufus

****Disclaimer :** ** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Rufus**  
 _(Scan 306, 200 mots)_

* * *

 _« Cette bataille est une musique que je te dédie… C'est ton requiem. »_

Il y avait ce mage de glace, et toute cette foule qui les regardait. Il y avait les spectateurs, curieux, qui admiraient sans rien dire et d'autres, plus expressifs, qui les encourageaient oralement. Il y avait aussi sa magie à lui, faite de glace et de modélisation. Il y avait ses flèches glacées, ses marteaux brillants, les attaques que Grey lui lançait.

Rufus avait tout mémorisé.

 _« Grave dans tes souvenirs l'idée que tu ne peux pas me vaincre. »_

Il se souvenait toujours de tout – de la magie de ses ennemis jusqu'à la couleur de leurs yeux.

Car la mémoire était sa force, son don Rufus était tout puissant lorsqu'il se rappelait. Jamais aucun détail ne lui échappait. Il reproduisait, recréait, imitait la magie qu'il avait déjà vue contre son ennemi.

Il construisait un combat sur ces souvenirs-là autant de peine, de douleur et de défaite que d'amour, de joie et de victoire.

 _« Rufus a été vaincu ! »_

Il avait perdu contre Grey.

Et il s'en souviendrait – de sa magie de glace jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux, _bleus glacés_.


	16. Sherry

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Sherry**  
 _(Après l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques, 300 mots)_

* * *

Sherry ne connaissait pas l'amour, le vrai.

Elle avait eu l'amour familial, celui que ses parents si doux et si gentils avaient dans les yeux. Mais jamais l'amour fraternel, l'amour amical – car son ignorance de l'amour et ses cheveux roses faisaient fuir les autres enfants.

Et on lui riait au nez, à la pauvre petite fille ; parce qu'elle était trop _bizarre_.

Elle avait eu l'amour irréel, aussi. Celui qu'elle faisait semblant de voir dans les yeux des animaux qu'elle maîtrisait. Mais jamais l'amour sincère, l'amour chaleureux – car sa magie ne fonctionnait pas sur les humains, et qu'elle faisait peur aux animaux qui n'étaient pas sous son contrôle.

Et elle aurait aimé être si douce et si gentille comme ses parents, pour qu'elle arrête d'être si _bizarre_.

Elle avait reçu l'amour léger, celui qu'elle entendait dans les paroles de Lyon lorsqu'il lui parlait. Mais jamais l'amour passionné, l'amour véritable – car elle n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour lui.

Et ça la tuait, de voir que ses sentiments si forts n'étaient pas partagés. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas les filles _bizarres_.

Et puis, elle l'avait rencontré. Lui, Ren, le mage de l'air. Ren de la Nuit Étoilée. Séducteur, coureur de jupons, charmeur – il semblait connaître l'amour mieux qu'elle. Et puis il y avait eu cette phrase, étrange et timide :

« Tu es bizarre… _J'aime ça_. »

Alors elle l'avait eu, l'amour dont elle avait toujours manqué.

Elle avait eu l'amour fraternel, l'amour amical, parce qu'avant d'être un amant, Ren était un ami.

Elle avait eu l'amour sincère, l'amour chaleureux, parce que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, il lui chuchotait parfois des je t'aime au creux du cou.

Elle avait eu l'amour passionné, l'amour véritable, parce qu'elle le savait, c'était lui, c'était le bon.

Et désormais, Sherry connaissait l'amour, le _vrai_.


	17. Laxus

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Laxus**  
 _(Scans 286 et 287, 100 mots)_

* * *

Laxus n'avait peur de rien.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'arène, lorsqu'il avait découvert qui se cachait derrière le masque d'Alexei, ni même quand il avait vu les cinq membres de Raven Tail face à lui. Il n'avait jamais flanché.

Il s'était battu, du début à la fin. Contre son père et ses quatre acolytes. Oh, ils étaient forts, bien sûr ; mais lui l'était encore plus.

On comptait sur lui. Il allait tous les battre.

Tout ce dont Laxus avait peur, c'était que sa famille souffre.

Et Fairy Tail ne souffrira plus jamais tant qu'il sera là pour les protéger.


	18. Lisanna

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Lisanna**  
 _(Pas de moment particulier, 100 mots)_

* * *

Lisanna, elle avait de la poussière d'étoiles dans les yeux. Et ils brillaient. Ils brillaient forts, ses grands yeux bleus. Ils étaient un peu comme ceux de sa sœur, malicieux. Mais ils rayonnaient aussi d'innocence et de pureté, de douceur et de légèreté. Lorsque l'on regardait ses yeux, c'était un peu comme se perdre dans un océan calme et limpide.

Oh, ils étaient beaux, ses yeux.

En fait, si on avait été dans un conte de fées, Lisanna aurait été la petite princesse de Fairy Tail ; _de la poussière d'étoiles dans les yeux, des paillettes sucrées dans le cœur_.


	19. Panther Lily

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Panther Lily**  
 _(Après l'arc d'Edoras, 100 mots)_

* * *

Ils l'avaient banni alors qu'il avait sauvé une vie.

D'autres l'avaient engagé dans leur armée, pour servir à leurs côtés.

En fin de compte, il n'avait jamais été vraiment chez lui, tout au long de sa vie. Rejeté par les siens, combattant au côté du peuple qui, au premier abord, ne lui appartenait pas.

Et le voilà sur Earthland, désormais. Un monde opposé au siens, et pourtant, c'est peut-être ici qu'il se sent le plus chez lui.

Aussi adorable qu'un chaton ; aussi féroce qu'un tigre. Mage d'une guilde de fées.

Il était Panther Lily, le fier Exceed de Gajeel.


	20. Sting

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Sting**  
 _(Scan 334, 200 mots, en lien avec le drabble de Rogue)_

* * *

Sting est lumière.

 _«_ _Pourquoi es-tu en train de te tourner les pouces ?! »_

Sting est désarçonné.

Sting ne comprend pas.

Sting veut comprendre.

 _« Sting… »_

Sting est un sauveur.

 _« Je vais te filer un coup de main, allons-y !_

 _\- Tu en as déjà eu un ?_

 _\- Nan… Je l'ai ramené avec moi. »_

Sting est fort.

Sting est son ami.

Sting est son frère.

Sting ne comprend pas ce nouveau Rogue.

Sting ne veut pas le voir se détruire comme ça.

Sting veut le sauver.

 _« Quoi ?! Tu crois que c'est une sorte de jeu ?! »_

Et Sting lui sourit.

Sting veut seulement que Rogue reste comme il est.

Sting veut l'empêcher de changer ainsi.

 _« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de déconner ?!_

 _\- Ben c'qui doit arriver arrive. C'est pour ça qu'on est une équipe, non ? »_

Sting a toujours eu les mots justes.

 _« Montrons-leur le pouvoir des jumeaux. »_

Sting sourit, encore.

Et Rogue sourit, à son tour.

Peu importe ce qui arrivera, Sting sauvera Rogue. La lumière sauvera son ombre, car une lumière ne peut éclairer suffisamment une ombre trop forte et aussi violente.


	21. Laki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Laki**  
 _(Après l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques, 200 mots)_

* * *

« Dis, Kinana… comment tu te sens, toi, lorsque tu te trouves près d'Erza, de Natsu ou de Juvia ? »

Laki n'était pas très forte.

« Oh, eh bien… Je dirais, plutôt bien. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Elle la regarda, gênée, et remonta ses lunettes rondes sur le nez.

« Je me disais seulement que… ce sont eux qui ont gagné les Grands Jeux Magiques. On a passé sept ans à s'entraîner, et à finir derniers, alors qu'eux, ils reviennent d'un coup, et ils sont quand même premiers. »

Malgré son air plutôt sûr d'elle, elle manquait de confiance en soi. Continuellement, elle se sentait inférieur aux autres membres de la guilde, qu'elle aimait pourtant tellement ; parce qu'elle n'était que « la petite mage du bois », tandis que près d'elle, il y avait Titania, les Dragons Slayers, et même la constellationniste. Ils avaient tous un petit truc en plus, une forte particulière – tous, sauf elle.

« Allons, allons, lui répondit calmement Kinana. La force compte dans une guerre, dans un combat. Mais dans la guilde, c'est plus que ça... _L'amitié_. »

Laki lui sourit, embarrassée. Elle n'était pas très puissante, mais pour l'amour, elle était forte.


	22. Lucy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Lucy**  
 _(Scan 324, 200 mots)_

* * *

Il y avait ce Rogue du Futur, dans ce couloir de pierres. Il y avait ce projet Eclipse, l'avenir de l'humanité qu'ils tenaient au creux de leurs mains. Il y avait cette ambiance malheureuse et douloureuse – et Lucy sanglotait, sans pour autant laisser ses larmes couler.

Il y avait aussi cette autre Lucy, son futur, étendue dans ses bras, mourante.

« C'est si… bizarre… de mourir… face à… soi-même...

\- C'est bizarre pour moi aussi ! Ne meurs pas ! »

Et elle en avait le cœur brisé, d'avoir dû arriver jusqu'à la mort d'une personne pour cette guerre qui ne menait à rien. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle savait que ses amis, dans son dos, étaient aussi désespérés qu'elle.

C'était peut-être ça qui la brisait le plus, en fait. Voir ses amis souffrir.

« Ne sois… pas triste…

\- Je suis triste ! Peu importe de quel monde tu es, peu importe qui tu es, Lucy est Lucy ! Notre amie ! Bien sûr que je suis triste ! »

Happy. Wendy. Loki. Ils étaient tous brisés, là, dans son dos, peut-être même plus qu'elle.

« J'aurais voulu… voyager un peu plus… avec toi… Protège… le futur… »

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête tomba sur le côté, son cœur s'arrêta instantanément. Lucy du futur était morte.

Et Lucy… Lucy pleurait à chaudes larmes, désormais. Il y avait un trop plein de tristesse et de douleur dans son cœur – de se voir mourir ainsi, et de voir ceux qui l'entourait aussi touchés.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pleurent.

« PERSONNE NE VOLE LE FUTUR DE LUCY ! Protéger le futur… J'ai promis de le faire. »

Natsu. Natsu qui pleurait, lui aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas.

Plus jamais Lucy ne fera souffrir ses amis. Plus jamais.


	23. Fried

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Fried**  
 _(Pas de moment particulier, 100 mots)_

* * *

Il avait les cheveux longs d'Erza, couleur herbe verte, les yeux bleus lumineux des sœurs Strauss, et la grâce d'Evergreen. Laxus se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu : s'il n'avait pas eu ses habits-là, un poil plus masculins, il l'aurait tout de suite pris pour une femme.

Mais il le connait désormais un peu mieux, et là, il en a la preuve, ce mec-là est un vrai mec. Parce que même avec la férocité d'Erza, l'ingéniosité des sœurs Strauss et la puissance presque plus forte d'Evergreen, Fried était viril. Un peu moins de Laxus, mais viril quand même.


	24. Lyon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Lyon**  
 _(Chapitres 39 et 40, 300 mots)_

* * *

Ses yeux bleu nuit brillaient de violence le désir de surpasser Ul était si grand qu'on pouvait lire toute sa détermination dans ses iris sombres.

Le sommeil de Deliora allait bientôt aboutir, et enfin il pourrait la vaincre. Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Il allait battre ce monstre assassin, et prouver à son maître décédé qu'il avait réussi – réussi à la surpasser, devenir plus fort qu'elle.

Elle allait être tellement fière de lui son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée.

Mais il avait fallu que Grey et toute sa bande d'imbéciles viennent perturber son projet. Cet idiot ambulant pensait tout savoir, tout connaître – et comme la fois où il avait mis fin aux jours d'Ul, il allait tout faire foirer. Encore une fois.

 _« Ul est en vie. »_

Cet abruti…

 _« Lyon… c'est pour ça que tu dois… ah–_

 _\- Je savais déjà toutes ces idioties. Mais ce n'est plus Ul… Ce n'est que de la glace ! »_

Son épée de glace lui avait transpercé le ventre. Pourtant, Lyon savait que la douleur qui brillait dans les yeux de son ancien camarade n'était pas uniquement dû à son coup d'épée – le fait de l'entendre dire une chose pareille avait dû être un choc. Et rien que pour ça, Lyon était heureux.

Il allait tuer Deliora et Grey en même temps.

Il allait tuer les deux meurtriers d'Ul – et elle allait être _tellement fière_.

 _« Tu… tu le savais… ? »_

Pitoyable.

 _« Tu le savais… et tu veux quand même… »_

Un mélange de fureur et d'incompréhension flamboyait dans son regard, et Lyon eu un sourire cruel.

Regarde-le, Ul ! Regarde ton ancien disciple ! Il fait pitié, n'est-ce pas ?

Minable. Lamentable.

Mais il devait économiser son énergie. Il tuerait Grey après Deliora.

Il les tuerait tous.


	25. Juvia

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Juvia**  
 _(Avant l'arc de Phantom Lord, 100 mots)_

* * *

 _Plic, plac, ploc._

Les gouttes tombent une à une autour de Juvia.

 _Plic, plac, ploc._

De grandes flaques d'eau recouvrent les dalles de pierres sur le sol.

Tout est mouillé, ici – même les yeux de Juvia.

Elle pleure, la petite fille.

Et le ciel, mélangé de gris et de noir, il pleure avec elle.

« Regardez-la ! Il pleut à cause d'elle ! »

Elle se tient au milieu de la ruelle, autour de toute cette eau qui déferle sur elle.

 _Plic, plac, ploc._

Elle essaye de faire face aux moqueries des autres enfants.

Mais il continue de pleuvoir.

Encore.


	26. Frosh

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Frosh**  
 _(Après l'arc de Tartaros, 100 mots)_

* * *

« Sting est le plus fort ! » clame haut et fort Lector, fier.

« Frosh est d'accord !

\- Rogue aussi, est super puissant !

\- Frosh le pense aussi ! » répond encore une fois le petit Exceed au costume rose.

« C'est super que Yukino soit revenue !

\- Frosh le pense aussi !

\- Et Minerva aussi.

\- Frosh est d'accord ! »

Le petit chat bordeaux lève les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, mi- exaspéré.

« Et Frosh, tu es un idiot ! »

Celui-ci lui sourit, tout content.

« Oui, Frosh le pense aussi ! »


	27. Elfman

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Elfman**  
 _(Avant et pendant l'arc de Lisanna, 300 mots)_

* * *

Il y avait la guilde, et puis ses deux sœurs : Mirajane, l'aînée, qu'il avait toujours admiré et Lisanna, la plus petite, si mignonne qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger… Pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi.

Elle était morte par sa faute. Un homme, un vrai, aurait réussi à contrôler sa magie surpuissante. Il aurait réussi à protéger sa sœur du danger qui allait survenir.

Et il s'en voulait – _il s'en voulait terriblement_.

Ça l'avait rongé la nuit, torturé le jour. Et le regard de Mirajane chargé de reproches, si accusateur ça le tuait de la voir lui sourire tous les jours, s'interdisant de le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Elfman avait tué Lisanna. Il l'avait tué. Elle était morte. Morte.

 _Morte_.

Et puis le temps avait passé, un peu. Tous les soirs, il pensait à sa petite sœur perdue, et il s'en voulait, encore et encore. Le regard de Mirajane s'était adouci au fil des années, et pourtant, lui ne se le pardonnait pas.

Parce qu'en plus du regard de Mirajane, ça avait été celui de Natsu qu'il avait dû supporter. Natsu, qui aimait Lisanna presque autant que sa sœur et lui.

Puis elle était réapparue – et il lui avait semblé que son cœur allait exploser.

Elle était là, devant eux. Devant lui. Elle était là, avec son sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, et ses grands yeux bleus qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'admirer. Elle était là, et il était _si_ _heureux_.

Lisanna était vivante, et elle se tenait sans ciller face à son bourreau.

Et aucun reproche dans sa voix, son regard.

Alors, depuis ce jour, il s'était juré de tous les protéger. Ses sœurs, les membres de la guilde. Il ne tuera plus personne.

Protéger les siens, protéger sa famille – c'est ça, _être un homme_.


	28. Minerva

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Minerva**  
 _(Scan 388, 200 mots)_

* * *

Elle n'était qu'une poupée de satin.

Minerva, aux yeux verts de vipère. Minerva, aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Elle était belle, Minerva une beauté saisissante et glacée, qui pique les yeux d'étoiles brûlantes. C'était Minerva la puissante, Minerva la cruelle. Et on pouvait la détester, la jolie poupée : jamais aucun signe de faiblesse n'éveillait son joli visage, aussi détestable, sadique et cruelle qu'elle était.

Elle avait tué, torturé et blessé. On l'avait haït, détesté, peut-être un peu aimé. Elle avait fait des erreurs, incitée par son passé – blessée, torturée, presque tuée, déjà. Elle était passée du côté du mal, commençant à craindre ces gens trop bienveillants, trop bons. Des incompétents, incapables de la sauver, la sortir de cet enfer imbibé de flammes dévastatrices qu'elle était incapable d'éteindre, aussi forte soit-elle.

Et malgré cet air trop confiant, trop intelligent et calculateur, Minerva s'était perdue.

 _« … Je veux que tu me tues… »_

Elle était devenue faible, Minerva. Trop faible pour être un démon.

 _« Nous sommes venus vous chercher, ma dame. »_

Mais peu importait, elle appartenait à Sabertooth.

Elle avait fait le mal, et pourtant elle en fut pardonnée. Car après tout, elle n'était qu'une poupée de satin.


	29. Silver

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Silver**  
 _(Scan 393, 200 mots)_

* * *

Démon glacé, père indigne – et le voici avec son fils, dans une ambiance tendue et surchauffée.

« Tu…

\- Ça suffit. Achève-moi, c'est tout… »

Il avait voulu se venger, tuez ces démons qui avaient anéanti sa famille. Le sang souillait ses mains et il allait mourir. Il _voulait_ mourir des mains de son fils qu'il aimait tant.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas te tuer ! Bordel… »

Et des larmes gelées coulaient de leurs yeux.

Et il aimait tant son fils.

Et il aimait tant Mika.

Et il allait partir, maintenant. S'envoler dans les cieux parmi les étoiles, rejoindre sa femme, loin de l'homme bien qu'était devenu Grey.

« Dans tous les cas, ce corps a des limites qu'il est près d'atteindre.

\- Père… »

Il pouvait sentir des sanglots dans sa voix.

Son corps le torturait. Il avait mal, mal, mal. Il partait…

« Laisse-moi profiter… un peu de cet instant… »

Il pleurait dans ses bras, son fils.

« Tu es devenu un homme bien, Grey. Nous sommes fiers de toi. »

Démon glacé, père indigne – il mourut dans les bras de son fils, son cœur froid s'étant soudainement réchauffé pour s'éteindre, _à jamais_.


	30. Hadès

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Hadès**  
 _(Pendant l'arc de l'île Tenrô, 100 mots)_

* * *

La magie glissait, dansait dans ses entrailles.

Hadès connaissait la magie. Il _était_ la magie, toute entière.

Et il savait l'utiliser, pas comme ces incompétents de Fairy Tail. Il fallait laisser la magie s'attacher aux ténèbres et à la noirceur, et pas la faire briller un peu trop comme ils le faisaient.

La vraie magie était la magie noire. Il le savait, il l'avait compris il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Laisser la magie dans la lumière, c'était la perdre l'assombrir, c'était l'exploiter au maximum de ses compétences.

Et désormais, Hadès était fort – grâce à cette magie, _noire_.


	31. Meldy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Meldy**  
 _(Scan 250, 200 mots)_

* * *

 _« Eh, Ultear. Etait-ce vraiment toi… qui a attaqué mon village ? »_

Ses mains tremblaient.

 _« Mes amis, ma famille… as-tu…_

 _\- Oui. »_

Meldy n'était qu'une enfant, une petite fille. Elle avait connu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie - elle avait aussi connu la peine et la douleur, mais avait aussi causé la mort, trop souvent.

C'en était beaucoup trop pour une petite fille.

 _« Tu me hais au point de vouloir me tuer, mais… Il n'y a pas de raison que tu salisses tes mains encore plus. Je vais disparaître… maintenant… »_

Tout avait été la faute d'Ultear. C'était Ultear qui avait fait part à la destruction de son village, qui avait tué ses amis et sa famille… Mais Ultear était aussi comme sa deuxième mère. Et elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tant…

 _« ULTEAR !_

 _\- Tu trouveras le bonheur… Je sais que tu seras heureuse. Je t'aime, Meldy… »_

Mais Meldy le sait. Meldy ne pourra jamais redécouvrir le bonheur qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années, sans elle. Sans Ultear, sa maman.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant faite pour les contes de fées – une enfant ayant besoin d'une mère avec qui trouver enfin le vrai bonheur.


	32. Erza

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Erza**  
 _(Après le scan 264, 200 mots)_

* * *

Gérard connaît quasiment toutes les nuances de rouge qui habillent la jolie et forte Erza.

Le rouge couleur fraise de ses cheveux, si longs, qui paraissent si doux – à tel point qu'il ait envie d'y glisser la main pour y goûter.

L'étincelle de rouge puissant, rouge vermillon qui brille dans son regard lorsqu'elle se bat. Elle est si puissante, Erza et ce rouge-là, c'est un sentiment mélancolique qu'il éveille en lui. Et il ne veut surtout pas le revoir lorsqu'elle le regard, un rouge grenat comme celui-là – comme à la tour du Paradis.

Le rouge cerise, flamboyant, qui teinte ses joues, parfois, un peu trop rarement. Il se rappelle de la fois où ils avaient failli s'embrasser – le visage d'Erza avait rosît, _rougit_. Et il avait semblé flatté que ça soit grâce à lui qu'elle ait semblé si inoffensive.

Gérard connaît quasiment toutes les nuances de rouge qui habillent la jolie et forte Erza. Mais il y a une teinte qu'il ne connaît pas encore le rouge carmin, rouge amour.

Et il aimerait que ce rouge lui soit adressé rien qu'à lui : un rouge amour, juste pour lui, Gérard, mage recherché qui a longtemps refoulé son amour.


	33. Orga

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Orga**  
 _(Après l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques, 100 mots)_

* * *

On parle souvent des Dragons Slayers, Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy, ainsi que de ceux de sa guilde, Sting et Rogue, dans le Weekly Sorcerer. Mais jamais d'Orga, God Slayer de la foudre.

Pourtant, il est fort, Orga. Fort et puissant, peut-être pas autant que des deux dragons jumeaux, mais ce n'est pas un tas de muscles pour rien. Il aime se battre comme Natsu ou Sting, mais il est aussi assez discret, comme Rogue, son camarade.

Alors ça ne le dérange pas de ne pas avoir son nom sur toutes les couvertures – au moins, lui, il peut chanter en paix.


	34. Gajeel

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Gajeel**  
 _(Après l'arc de Phantom Lord, 100 mots)_

* * *

Cela fait si longtemps que Gajeel ne s'est pas senti chez lui.

En fait, il ne s'est jamais vraiment senti chez lui nulle part, auparavant. A un moment, il avait pensé que sa maison avait été Phantom Lord. Ils l'avaient accueilli, et il s'était battu à leurs côtés.

Mais depuis, il sait qu'il se trouve bel et bien chez lui lorsqu'il est entouré de tous ces idiots de Fairy Tail. Ils l'ont accueilli, il se bat à leurs côtés – mais il y a un truc en plus, avec eux. Ils se protègent les uns les autres. Et ça change tout.


	35. Cherria

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Cherria**  
 _(Scan 322, 100 mots)_

* * *

Cherria, elle a des étoiles dans les yeux et des roses dans les cheveux. Elle est belle, Cherria, mignonne et adorable, si bien que personne ne peut la détester – elle est à croquer, la petite.

Et ses yeux brillent, brillent et brillent encore plus devant cette symbiose magique qui lui coupe le souffle.

 _« Merveilleux… »_

Grey et Juvia, en parfaite harmonie. Elle en est presque jalouse, tellement émerveillée qu'elle arrête de se battre. Mais elle est jeune – elle n'est qu'une petite princesse entourée de beaux princes et de charmants manants. Et un jour, elle aussi trouvera son âme sœur.


	36. Millianna

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Millianna**  
 _(Scan 314, 200 mots)_

* * *

Millianna, elle est mignonne lorsqu'elle ronronne, lorsqu'elle miaule et quand elle câline les gens qu'elle aime – un adorable petit chaton.

Mais elle se trouve là, dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas, face à une Minerva joueuse et un peu trop sadique. Il n'y a plus de « miaou », plus de cajolerie Millianna ne fait que se battre contre ses pleurs et sa douleur. Merde alors, ça fait un mal de chien – quelle ironie.

Et la peur. Il fait noir, elle n'entend que le bruit des coups qu'elle lui porte sur le dos, et elle a si peur que tous les membres qu'elle arrive à bouger en tremblent. Elle n'a même plus la force de lutter, Minerva est beaucoup trop forte pour elle.

Elle pleure. Car toute cette douleur, ce noir complet, ça lui rappelle la tour du Paradis. Ses sanglots inondent cet endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas. Millianna est perdue, elle souffre, et elle n'a même plus la force de se défendre. Elle laisse pleuvoir les coups lacérants sur son dos personne n'est là pour la sauver. Même pas Erza, même pas Kagura.

 _Erza… Kagura... battez Minerva…_

Et Millianna n'est plus qu'un pauvre petit chaton perdu.


	37. Simon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Simon**  
 _(Après l'arc de la Tour du Paradis, 100 mots)_

* * *

Durant sa vie, Simon aima deux femmes.

La première fut sa petite sœur – si mignonne et adorable. Ils ne vivaient de rien, s'émerveillaient de tout. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait, et il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant.

Et il y eu la seconde – belle et si puissante. Ils avaient connu les mêmes douleurs, elle l'impressionnait. Il admirait sa force et ses cheveux rouges flamboyants.

Simon était juste un grand gaillard au cœur tendre.

Et durant sa vie, il aima deux femmes.

Il vécut pour l'une, il mourut pour l'autre.

 _Kagura et Erza, les deux femmes de sa vie._


	38. Wendy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Wendy**  
 _(Scan 388, 300 mots)_

* * *

Wendy avait été la petite fille peureuse à protéger.

Elle avait d'abord été surveillée par Grandine, qui l'avait ensuite laissée. Puis il y eu le maître de Cait Shelter, et Charuru arriva. Finalement, elle rencontra Fairy Tail, et ce fut à leur tour de la protéger – eux et Charuru, toujours à ses côtés.

Et Charuru, qui avait failli mourir devant ses yeux.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait faible, fragile, entourée de tous ces mages qu'elle admirait. Ils étaient forts – et c'est cela qui lui manquait. La force. Il lui fallait devenir plus forte, pour pouvoir se tenir fièrement à leurs côtés.

Alors elle s'était entraînée, durement, inlassablement, devant une Charuru qui cherchait toujours à la protéger, et qui lui demandait de se ménager. Son pouvoir avait grandi, elle se sentait un peu plus sûre d'elle mais son manque de confiance en elle revenait souvent, constamment.

Mais Charuru qui avait risqué sa vie pour elle… pour eux…

 _« Je ne veux plus perdre espoir. »_

La magie affluait partout dans son corps.

 _« Je veux vivre avec toi. »_

D'un geste net, elle coupa ses longs cheveux – symboles de son passé. Son futur, elle le dessinera comme elle le souhaitera. Elle vaincra ses peurs et sa faiblesse.

 _« Je ne pleurerais pas… Je ne pleurerais plus. »_

Parce qu'elle avait, elle aussi, la marque de la guilde, sur son épaule droite.

Parce qu'elle avait connu des moments de peine et de douleur, comme les autres.

Parce que désormais, elle vivait avec eux. Et elle les aimait, ils étaient devenus sa grande famille.

 _« On ne peut pas abandonner alors que tout le monde continue de se battre ! »_

Wendy avait été la petite fille peureuse à protéger elle était désormais celle qui les protégera tous.


	39. Bixrow

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Bixrow**  
 _(Pas de moment précis, 100 mots)_

* * *

Si un adjectif devait qualifier Bixrow, ce serait… Bizarre.

Bizarre, cette passion qu'il a pour ses bébés, ces petites marionnettes qui bougent et qui parlent, qu'il contrôle comme bon lui semble.

Bizarre, cette manie qu'il a de tirer la langue à tout bout de champs, quelque-soit le moment, que ce soit incongru ou déplacé.

Bizarre, la façon dont il a d'interagir avec les autres membres de la guilde, d'intimider les plus jeunes, souvent, d'exaspérer son équipe, parfois.

Bixrow est bizarre, mais il fait partie de la guilde, comme les autres. Alors on l'aime bien, Bixrow. Lui, et sa bizarrerie avec.


	40. Flare

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Flare**  
 _(Après l'Arc du Village du Soleil, 200 mots)_

* * *

Flare s'était toujours retenue de pleurer.

Elle avait les mains pleines de sang et le cœur rempli de cicatrices. Ses yeux carmins brillaient d'angoisse, son sourire reflétait une dose de mélancolie qu'elle ne parvenait plus à maîtriser. Pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait vécu dans la peur d'être frappée, la peur de tous ces humains autour d'elle mais Raven Tail lui avait interdit de pleurer. Alors, depuis, cette crainte était restée.

Elle avait torturé la petite blondinette de l'autre guilde – eux, ces mages qui rayonnait de trop –, et pourtant, on lui avait pardonnée. Ils étaient même tous venus sauver le village de sa famille.

Ils s'étaient battus pour elle. Et personne n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille…. Alors elle avait pleuré.

Elle avait pleuré sa désertion, tous les péchés qu'elle avait commis, et tous les gens qu'elle avait tué, torturé, maltraité. Elle avait pleuré sa seule famille, eux, les géants, puis son village, et tous les gens qui l'avaient aidée. Elle avait pleuré pour qu'ils la reprennent avec eux, elle qui se sentait de trop dans ce monde trop coloré.

Les géants l'avaient acceptée, elle pleurait encore.

Et les autres avaient souri. Ils avaient souri pour _elle_.


	41. Makarov

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Makarov**  
 _(Après le scan 215, 100 mots)_

* * *

Il se rappelait encore des mots d'Hadès.

« … Je te lègue Fairy Tail. »

Et ça avait été le début de ce rôle qu'il avait appris à connaître, comprendre et aimer au fil des années. Makarov avait pris soin de tous ces mages qu'il considérait maintenant comme ses propres enfants, avait combattu à leurs côtés et avait vécu tellement de merveilleux moments avec eux qu'il voudrait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Il était le vieux, eux étaient ses enfants bien-aimés.

Et tout ce qu'il espérait, désormais, c'est qu'il vivra assez longtemps pour pouvoir les regarder grandir, encore un peu.


	42. Gerard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Gerard**  
 _(Chapitre 146, 400 mots)_

* * *

Gerard ne se souvient pas.

Il ne se souvient plus.

 _« Ton nom est Gerard. Nous étions amis, autrefois. Mais un jour… Tu as déshonoré la mémoire de nos compagnons… Tu as anéanti le conseil et tué Simon ! »_

Elle a une voix grave et forte. Gerard tremble devant cette femme qui dit s'appeler Erza cette femme dans laquelle il lit douleur et colère.

 _« Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne te souviens de rien, ou j'enfoncerai mon épée dans ton cœur jusqu'à ce que la mémoire te revienne ! Viens ! Affronte-moi ! »_

Il ne se souvient de rien. Ses yeux brillent d'incompréhension – il est perdu. Et il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il parait si faible devant elle… Et il a mal. Il a mal pour elle, il a mal pour lui.

 _« Je… mes propres amis… C'est horrible… »_

La folie a toujours essayé de l'attirer, avec sa voix douce et perfide qu'il suit à chacun de ses pas.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pleure. Ses amis, il ne les connaît plus. Il essaye de se souvenir, pourtant, mais son passé est vide et taché de noir. L'horreur, le crime, le sang lui remplit le cerveau, doucement. Mais il ne se rappelle de rien.

 _« Pourquoi ai-je… Pourquoi ? Ai-je vraiment pu… ? »_

Et il pleure, il pleure, il pleure. Il n'essaye même pas de retenir ses larmes – de toute façon, il a tout oublié.

Puis, il y a le Nirvana, dont lui parle toujours la folie. Il l'a cru, encore une fois. Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, il commettra quelque chose de bien. Détruire le Nirvana, sauver des vies… détruire la sienne. Et alléger celle de la rousse, peut-être.

 _« Erza… Ce nom est empli de gentillesse… »_

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui raconte, elle, cette femme dont émanait une étrange chaleur. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui raconte son passé, ses crimes, ses horreurs, parce qu'il aurait voulu se racheter de ses fautes et peut-être se faire pardonner.

Elle qui a les yeux débordants de souffrance, il veut qu'elle lui pardonne.

 _« Sois libérée de moi… J'emmènerai ta haine… et ta souffrance… avec moi… »_

Il tombe sur le sol dur et froid.

Il ne la connaît pas, mais il se dit qu'en mourant… alors peut-être qu'il sera lavé de tous ses péchés.

 _« Tu es… libre… »_


	43. Cobra

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Cobra**  
 _(Scan 329, 100 mots)_

* * *

Il entend tout.

De la légère brise teintée de mort jusqu'aux cris de colère, d'agonie, de peur des mages qui se battent des hurlements féroces des dragons jusqu'à la puissance des sorts, dévastateurs, qu'ils reçoivent.

Cobra respire un grand coup – c'est une odeur de chaos, et ça lui plaît. C'est une multitude de sons confus qui s'offrent à lui, de bruits de blessures qui s'ouvrent, de sang qui goutte sur la terre rocheuse. Il entend Natsu qui rassemble les Dragons Slayers, et l'approche d'une grande bataille.

Tout est trop calme dans sa cellule… la guerre est beaucoup plus divertissante.


	44. Beth

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Beth**  
 _(Après l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques, 100 mots)_

* * *

Elle était la petite maladroite de Mermaid Heel. La moins féminine de son équipe aux Grands Jeux Magiques, aussi - mais certainement dû à son plus jeune âge.

Elle était mignonne, Beth. Les filles prenaient soin d'elle, la protégeant du danger. Parfois, elle la surprotégeait un peu, mais Beth aimait bien ça.

Toute son enfance dans la ferme de ses grands-parents à l'ouest du pays, elle s'était occupée des récoltes, des plantations, mais avait un attachement particulier pour les lapins qui se trouvaient devant la grange.

Elle en avait souvent prit soin à son tour de se faire chouchouter.


	45. Arcadios

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Arcadios**  
 _(Pas de moment particulier, 100 mots)_

* * *

Aussi loin qu'Husui s'en souvienne, Arcadios a toujours été là.

Près d'elle, comme un second père lorsque le sien était trop occupé. Il lui avait lu des histoires lorsqu'elle était petite, l'avait accompagné sur la tombe de sa mère quand elle fut un peu plus âgé, et était désormais son soldat le plus fidèle.

Elle le savait puissant, fort et juste – un chevalier capable de protéger ceux pour qui il se battait, elle en était sûre. Il ne faisait part que très peu de ses sentiments, mais Hisui le connaissait mieux que personne.

Plus qu'un soldat, Arcadios était un ami.


	46. Mirajane

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Mirajane**  
 _(Après l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques, 100 mots)_

* * *

Mirajane était une grande mage, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Bienveillante, douée, gracieuse, elle était aussi une compétitrice hors pair et une grande rivale.

Mais elle était surtout belle, Mirajane, à tel point que Jenny avait déjà été jalouse d'elle, de son corps de rêve et de sa jolie chevelure blanche neige. Néanmoins, cette jalousie avait vite disparu le jour où elles avaient remporté le premier prix de beauté du Weekly Sorcerer, à égalité.

Mirajane était une mage extrêmement puissante, Jenny en avait fait les frais. Douce, gentille, ravissante… aussi belle que Jenny. Et définitivement la meilleure de ses rivales.


	47. Max

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Max**  
 _(Pas de moment particulier, 200 mots)_

* * *

Il se rappelle du sable. Du sable à perte de vue. Rugueux sous ses pieds, glissant entre ses doigts il y en avait partout.

Et il n'y avait que ça. Du sable, du sable, rien que du sable. Les enfants de son âge, dans son petit village perdu dans le désert, ne l'approchait pas. Il était celui qu'on n'aimait pas trop, avec qui on n'allait pas parler, parce que les autres ne le faisaient pas – et qu'il était bizarre, avec tout ce sable qui volait sous les pas, ou au creux de ses mains.

Max n'avaient pas eu d'ami, alors il s'était réfugié vers le sable. Ça l'entourait, et quand il se concentrait bien, il arrivait à modeler de petites poignées de grains.

On avait peur de lui – mais il avait le sable.

On se moquait de lui – mais il avait le sable.

On l'insultait – mais il avait le sable.

Et puis il était parti. Parce que même si les autres enfants n'aimaient pas son pouvoir, lui, il voulait l'exploiter. Le sable rugueux sous ses pieds, glissant entre ses doigts.

Max sourit. On pouvait bien avoir peur, de moquer de lui ou l'insulter – maintenant, il avait Fairy Tail.


	48. Cana

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Cana**  
 _(Après l'arc de l'île Tenrô, 400 mots)_

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Cana pourquoi est-ce qu'elle buvait autant d'alcool, elle aurait certainement répondu par un simple haussement d'épaules, mais pas plus. En fait, on ne lui avait jamais posé la question, et tant mieux – elle se voyait très mal dire la vérité. Et par la vérité, elle entendait les cinq dernières années de sa vie qui avaient principalement tourné autour de la boisson.

En fait, tout était de la faute à son père. Guildartz, qu'elle ne voyait parfois même pas plus de deux fois par ans. Ça avait été un coup dur pour la jeune fille d'arriver à Fairy Tail sans même qu'il ne la reconnaisse. Son père lui avait souri, murmuré des mots réconfortants, mais ne l'avait jamais reconnu.

Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme étant sa fille, jusqu'à l'examen de rang S.

Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait su trop quoi faire face à ce sentiment qui commençait à lui donner mal au ventre puis elle avait vu Macao boire.

Cana avait treize ans lorsqu'elle avait bu sa première goutte d'alcool. Elle se rappelle, ça avait un goût sec et amer, et ça avait piqué au fond de sa gorge, comme des dizaines de minuscules explosifs qui laissait la langue un peu pâteuse. Pourtant, elle avait repris un verre. Et encore un. Et jour après jour, elle avait continué, augmenté, arrêté de compter – elle oubliait.

« Y'a des gens qui boivent pour oublier, d'autres pour s'amuser. Moi, je bois pour m'amuser, définitivement. Et tu bois pour quoi, toi ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question que lui avait posée Bacchus, se contentant d'avaler d'un coup sec son sixième verre de la soirée. Ça avait toujours un goût sec et amer, ça avait encore piqué au fond de sa gorge – comme des explosifs – mais elle aimait ça.

Elle avait toujours bu pour oublier. Mais elle avait vite commencé à apprécier cette sensation où tout va bien, où elle n'a plus à s'en faire pour quoi que ce soit.

L'alcool était devenu un besoin. Et même après qu'elle ait tout dit à Guildartz, elle avait continué.

Parce qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de l'alcool comme ça.

« Cana… pourquoi as-tu commencé à boire ? »

 _A cause de toi, vieux chnoque._

Mais elle n'en dit rien. C'était de sa faute _à lui_ , mais elle n'arrivait décidément pas à lui en vouloir. C'était son père, après tout.


	49. Happy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Happy**  
 _(Pas de moment particulier, 100 mots)_

* * *

Happy était bleu comme le ciel – comme s'il était tombé des nuages.

Il avait un sourire brillant comme le soleil, deux yeux noirs qui reflétaient mille et une étoiles.

Il était un ange un peu malicieux.

Le petit exceed que Natsu avait trouvé, gardé, surveillé alors qu'il n'était encore pas né, et qu'il avait embêté, rigolé, joué avec lui dès lors qu'il fut sorti.

Ce fut fusionnel entre ces deux-là. Et Happy aimait bien ça.

Le fait qu'on dise qu'il soit tombé du ciel pour Natsu lui plaisait aussi.

(Parce qu'en vérité, Happy était plutôt un petit démon qu'un ange.)


	50. Jura

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Jura**  
 _(Scan 321, 100 mots)_

* * *

Jura Neekis. Le plus puissant mage de Lamia Scale le cinquième des dix mages Saints.

D'un geste de la main, il contrôle la terre et s'en sert contre son ennemi. D'un geste de la main, il arrive à faire plier bien des mages, aussi puissants soient-ils.

Seulement cette fois, il ne faut pas qu'un geste de la main.

La terre contre la foudre.

Jura contre Laxus.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas battu comme ça. Il tombe le premier, son adversaire est encore debout.

Laxus de Fairy Tail… il se souviendra de lui. Ce fut un combat intéressant.


	51. Levy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Levy**  
 _(Pas de moment spécial, 200 mots)_

* * *

Les mots traversaient ses mains, coulaient sur ses doigts jusqu'à atterrir sur le papier jaunie par le temps. Elle jouait avec les syllabes, assemblaient les phrases entre elles et les paragraphes défilaient au fur et à mesure. Elle ne remarquait même plus le temps qui passait. Elle était concentrée, captivée… obnubilée par ses mots et la facilité avec laquelle elle les couchait sur papier.

Levy avait toujours aimé lire. Mais écrire était… différent.

C'était elle qui décidait de l'histoire. Elle contrôlait les émotions, les personnages – les mots eux-mêmes. Elle pouvait rajouter une touche de poésie par-là, s'amuser à trouver des rimes et compter les syllabes. Elle pouvait mettre un ton plus dramatique par-ici, ponctuer ses phrases par de l'amertume, de la tristesse ou de la nostalgie. Elle contrôlait l'amour dans tous ces états, du plus puissant au plus doux.

Son cahier aux pages jaunies était rempli de textes. L'un racontait la vie le suivant décrivait l'infusion des pouvoirs dans un corps. Il y avait de tout. Levy pouvait tout faire, tout écrire, tout penser. Tout était possible dans ce monde d'encre et de papier.

Elle était maître du destin des lettres qui sortait de sa plume – et elle aimait ça.


	52. Yukino

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Yukino**  
 _(Scan 338, 200 mots)_

* * *

Elle était une colombe tachée de noir – souillé de faiblesse et de peur. Comme un ange déchu, c'était une mage sans guilde parce qu'elle le savait, elle était trop faible, trop faible, beaucoup trop faible. Trop faible pour qu'une guilde l'accepte une nouvelle fois. Elle a parié sa vie, elle a perdu. On ne l'a pas tué : on a eu pitié d'elle.

Elle, Yukino, la colombe tachée de noir.

Et elle errait sans guilde, sans amis sur qui compter. Pourtant, Yukino voulait faire le bien autour d'elle. Le projet Eclipse, puis la destruction de la porte. Mais tout cela échoua.

Elle ne sourit plus, la jolie colombe. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Plus personne ne lui sourira en retour, de toute façon.

Puis la grande guerre prit fin. Et elle est belle, là, Yukino, dans sa jolie robe blanche et verte pastel. Elle est belle et perdue – parce que c'est la première fois qu'on se bat pour elle. Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quattro Cerberos… Ils se battent pour elle.

Ils se battent tous pour elle.

Elle était une colombe tachée de noir – la voilà redevenu blanche, pure et heureuse.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Ça y est, c'est fini. J'espère que ce petit recueil vous aura plu. Moi en tout cas, je me rappelle avoir beaucoup aimé écrire ces cinquante-deux drabbles, et ça m'a beaucoup plu de les relire (même si j'avoue avoir eu un peu honte quelques fois, dû à certains d'entre eux pas vraiment terribles, d'après moi). J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.

Sur ce, je clôture ce recueil, en espérant revenir publier sur de nouveaux fandoms bientôt !

Awaix


End file.
